1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventionally known automatic print-destination assignment systems automatically determine an output destination printer according to a predetermined rule and perform printing. To cause the system to operate as such, what is required of a user is only to select one virtual printer driver via an application and perform printing rather than selecting an output destination. Examples of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-157208, No. 2011-002881, and No. 2011-008582.
To introduce an automatic print-destination assignment system to a multi-vendor environment where printers having different print functions are coresident, it is necessary to avoid an undesirable situation that print settings accepted from a user cannot be enforced onto a determined output destination printer. In this regard, conventional automatic print-destination assignment systems have adapted to a multi-vendor environment by providing a print setting user interface (UI) that accepts only print settings relating to basic function common among all vendors (function corresponding to public member of a DEVMODE structure). However, this scheme requires to forgo utilizing function specific and inherent to each vendor (function corresponding to private member of the DEVMODE structure), and therefore considerably impairs usability.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a data processing apparatus, a data processing system, and a computer-readable storage medium that allow, in assignment of a print destination in a multi-vendor environment, setting not only print settings relating to basic function common among all vendors but also print settings relating to function specific and inherent to each vender.